As development of the thin film field effect transistor display (TFT-LCD Display) technology, as well as improvement of industrial technologies, decrease of production costs of liquid crystal display devices, and improvement of producing processes, TFT-LCD has replaced cathode ray tube display and becomes the primary technology in the panel display field, and becomes an optimal display device in the market and for the consumers due to advantages thereof. At present, since commercial liquid display screens with various modes and various sizes have been popular, it is more and more important to overcome the technical disadvantages of LCDs.
At present, popular modes of commercial TFT-LCDs includes: twisted nematic (TN) type, in plane switching (IPS) type and advanced super dimension switch (ADS) type. The ADS mode can improve the image quality of the TFT-LCD product, and has advantages, such as high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide visual angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, and no push Mura, which makes it become primary technology in the field of high-level display.
However, the displaying brightness of a display may be affected by a black matrix (BM). Light may be shielded by the black matrix and cannot go out from a color filter substrate, which results in a relatively low utilization rate of light.